


Return to Sanctuary

by XoDragonLadyXo



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoDragonLadyXo/pseuds/XoDragonLadyXo
Relationships: Lynn Troy Anderson/FL4K
Kudos: 3





	Return to Sanctuary

Lynn awoke to the sound of Fl4k's Echo device. "Someone is important this morning." She mumbled as she pulled her clothes together to get dressed.

"Its just an update from Sanctuary 3. No need to worry." Fl4k said checking their Echo.

"I wasn't worried but you have friends on Sanctuary right? They are probably worried about you, might be a good idea to check in with them." Lynn said turning her back to let Fl4k lace up her armour back up. 

"We may go back to Sanctuary eventually but right now we have something to do." Fl4k said finishing tieing up her laces.

"What do we have to do?" Lynn asked sounding tired. Fl4k wondered if having the pack move out was a good idea right now. Lynn was still tired and they probably needed more supplies.

"Tell you what, we'll go back, but it will only be for a few hours, you sound like you need some more rest and I don't want to run the risks of getting spotted and getting into an unneded fight." Fl4k said making Lynn smirk.

"Out of bullets?" She asked making Fl4k nod.

Lynn finished dressing then called Gimpy back which brought the rest of the pack with her. "Alright lets go back, get supplies and then figure out what were doing from there."

Scantuary was pretty busy. Lynn watched as others moved about seemingly in their own world. She was about to explore another area of the ship when a woman called her over. Lynn walked over and bit her lip, she never really made friends in her cult while she was there and she was only used to being around Fl4k.

"So I heard right, Fl4k did find a cutie." The woman said making Lynn blush.

"That's actually a funny story... My skag Gimpy actually found them." Lynb said offering her hand. "My name is Lynn but most just call me Troy." 

"Its nice yo see a new face, I'm Lilith." 

Lynn was surprised by this. Was she really meeting the Fire Hawk. She was about to say something when she felt Fl4k's hand on her shoulder. 

"I see you met Lilith."

"Yeah, don't tell me you're ready to do already I just started exploring." Lynn said sounding a bit upset she couldn't see and meet everyone.

"Yeah, there is no rush, stay a bit longer, I'm sure the both of you can use some more time to relax, I'm sure Troy is starving." 

Lynn perked at the mention of food, she ate small bites here and there while with Fl4k but she never really got to enjoy a full meal.

"You have no idea." Lynn said grinning at the idea of a real meal.

"Well that settles it, you stay for a little while longer." Lilith said turning to walk away. "See you two cuties later." 

Lynn waved then looked up at Fl4k who looked rather confused. "Its a complament." Lynn said reaching up to give Fl4k a kiss.

Fl4k met her halfway then ran their fingers through her hair. "I find it odd because I have no physical features that would consider myself cute." Fl4k said making Lynn laugh.

"Its not about looks Fl4k, not everyone falls in love because of how someone looks, yes there is physical attraction but there is emotional as well and that's what seperates love from lust." Lynn said wrapping her arms around the hunter.


End file.
